transistorfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Ramdim/Конструкторская
https://www.youtube.com/user/supergiantgames/feed Даррен Корб настоящий талант и это безусловно. Его музыка поразила всех, от критиков игровой индустрии до простых игроков, еще в игре Bastion, а с релизом Transistor можно уверенно сказать – он смог превзойти самого себя. Обращаясь к фанатам Даррен сказал, что он в поражен от впечатлений, которые оставляют люди после прослушивания его музыки. Теперь он решил рассказать, как шел процесс создания саундтрека. Абсолютно вся музыка была записана в его квартире. Даже вокал певицы Эшли Баррет, именно её голос послужил озвучкой для Ред. Со слов Даррена, главное для него — атмосфера. Работа, которая предрасполагает к творчеству, позволяет создавать удивительные вещи. Когда создавался саундтрек к игре Transistor, для Даррена главным было определить общий стиль, а уж потом приступать к написанию музыкальных композиций. В процессе определения этого стиля он даже назвал свою музыку новым жанром, которому дал имя Old-world Electronic Post-rock. И это был своего рода эксперимент – музыка в Transistor многоканальная, состоящая из нескольких потоков мелодии. Это же стало одной из особенностей игры, когда в одной локации мы слышим один поток, а при переходе на следующую локацию происходит наложение нового потока, дающего аналогичную, но свою, уникальную композицию. Отдельной темой является вокал Эшли Баррет, которая является другом Даррена. Она сделала саундтрек еще сильнее и атмосфернее. Вместе они работали над музыкой игры более 2-х лет. Transistor - Original Soundtrack Order the Transistor Original Soundtrack by Darren Korb with vocals by Ashley Barrett. Features more than 60 minutes of award-winning music created exclusively for the game, fully remastered for this release and with an all-new bonus track -- plus the full-length version of "We All Become", featured in the Transistor Reveal Trailer. There are 23 tracks in all. All tracks available in MP3 and FLAC formats. Also available is the physical version of the soundtrack, which can be found here. Included with your purchase is the Transistor Original Soundtrack Extended edition, which contains more than 80 minutes of bonus material by Darren Korb with vocals by Ashley Barrett, and features alternate versions of almost every piece of music from the game. Саундтрек новой игры Transistor. В него вошли композиции от Даррена Корба (Darren Korb), автора музыкального сопровождения к Bastion, с вокалом Эшли Баррет (Ashley Barrett) общей продолжительностью более часа, а также как и обещали разработчики, в состав альбома вошел бонусный трек Signals, не задействованный в игре. Жанр: Score Композитор: Darren Korb Год выпуска диска: 2014 Страна производитель диска: USA Аудиокодек: MP3 Тип рипа: tracks Битрейт аудио: 320 kbps Продолжительность: 1:12:23 ID3-теги: да Источник: WEB (Steam) $9.99 Доп. информация: В этом альбоме представлены дополнительные песни, которые не вошли в основной альбом. Треклист: Transistor — научно-фантастическая игра в жанре Action RPG от создателей Bastion, в которой вам предстоит путешествовать по завораживающему футуристическому городу, защищая свою жизнь при помощи невероятного оружия неизвестного происхождения. Transistor органично сочетает тщательное стратегическое планирование и динамичные боевые столкновения, продуманный игровой процесс и увлекательный атмосферный сюжет. По мере развития событий вам предстоит собрать головоломку Транзистора из разрозненных фрагментов, преследуя бывших владельцев этого оружия. Клаудбанк , проспекты, побережье, портовая набережная, Бракет-Тауэрс, Резиденция Бракета, Нуль-Множество, Аллея Амфитеатра, Автострада Голдуолка, Канал Голдуолк, сотни кварталов Мост в Фейрвью Самое уединенное и очаровательное место для отдыха во всем Клаудбанке, доступное только для воздушного и водного транспорта, должно быть открыто для всех! Если эта петиция получит достаточную поддержку, будет начато строительство пешеходного моста, который соединит юго-восточную часть залива Голдуолк с островом Фейрвью. Приятная прогулка по побережью — вот все, что будет отделять Вас от Фейрвью! Согласно расчетам, дополнительное движение пешеходов и небольших автомобилей не окажет существенного влияния на местный бизнес. OVC Лилиан Платт раньше возглавляла OVC. Говорили, что она уволилась по личным мотивам... Голдуолк Хайрайз Хаммерз Траверсон-Холл Администрация (Администраторы) Администрация — организация из игры Транзистор. Представляет собой официальное управление городом Клаудбанк. Сегодня ранним утром огромное змееподобное существо было замечено на Южной башне Бракет-Тауэрс в районе Хайрайз. Это событие лишь способствует распространению паники и опустошению, вызванному нападением Процесса на город. Администрация предупреждает, что существо невероятно опасно, и настоятельно не рекомендует приближаться к нему. 18-й полицейский участок прилагает все усилия, чтобы отвлечь существо от населенных районов. Жителям, которые по-прежнему находятся в районе Хайрайз, настоятельно рекомендуется немедленно покинуть территорию района. администрация – это необходимый элемент инфраструктуры города и его повседневной жизни. При этом примерно такое же количество горожан не желает иметь ничего общего с административной работой, помимо участия в голосовании по текущим социальным вопросам или иного содействия в их организации. И большинство администраторов одобряет эту позицию. По давно сложившейся традиции они поддерживают спокойное и плавное течение событий, минимально ограничивая свое вмешательство и максимально упрощая все процессы. Будучи государственными служащими, администраторы несут ответственность перед своими избирателями, сохраняя эту освященную временем систему. Именно эту систему решил разрушить Администратор Грант Кендрелл. Уровень 1. Проспект ГолдУолк 16-я улица, Верхний ярус. Весь игровой процесс разворачивается вокруг главной героини игры — Ред. Category:Шаблоны